


Sweet lovin' - part II

by Miss_Kitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: Reader and Harry talk their feelings out and decide to prank the twins together.





	Sweet lovin' - part II

After the love potion incident you were avoiding Harry for a while. You were too embarrassed to confront him, but you knew you couldn’t run away from it forever. Hermione was updating you as to what Harry thought or said and she assured that nobody is mad at you for how you acted then.

Of course, everybody blamed the twins. They weren’t even secretive, going as far as asking you directly how far did you go with Harry, when Hermione and you got back from Hagrid’s. They look proud and you wanted nothing more than to wipe that smirks off their faces and get your own back on them.

But for that you required a plan. A good one. Something ever the Weasley twins could not anticipate and prepare for.  

Which only meant that you had to do impossible.

Hermione refused to help to, despite you pleading with her. She said she didn’t want to be a part of the conflict, not really looking forward to twins’ possible playback. You most likely were alone with the plotting and vengeance.

Absentmindedly you scribble on a piece of parchment, an opened book in front of you but your stare at it blindly, lost in your thought of how to teach Fred and George a lesson. You’ve crossed out any sort of potions, given that they are experts in putting them in a weird foods or snacks, and they will probably figure out what you’re up to before you can ever start preparing it.

Gnawing on your bottom lip, you dab a quill onto your nose, wrinkling it when the feather tickles you.

“Better this way than the other, right?”

“H-Harry!” you call, caught off guard and the quill lands on the parchment, inkspot appearing on it.

“Would you, errr, mind if we talked?” he asks shyly, scratching the back of his neck. It’s evident that he’s almost as nervous as you are about the whole thing but you both realize that the conversation is inevitable. You can’t just slur over it and pretend it didn’t happen.

“Sit down,” you say in a shaking voice, clearing your throat as Harry takes a sit opposite you.

Fortunately for you, the Great Hall is almost empty this time of the day. Most of the students chose to study in the library or in their Common Rooms, but some, just as you, prefer the quietness and space that the Hall provides. There can be a hundred of students there and every one will find a spot of themselves, not bothering the others.

Harry gives you a tight smile and you fold your hands in your lap, fidgeting your fingers. You’re beyond nervous – your heart races fast and you are pretty sure you’ll have bruises on the inside of your chest from how quickly it’s pounding. Your palms are clammy and you feel like there isn’t enough air in the Hall, like it’s been suddenly sucked out.

“Please, don’t think I’m angry with you. I get that it was all because of the potion and normally you wouldn’t act like that,” he says and makes a short brake to take a deep breath.

“However, when I, uhm-“

“Suggested that it wasn’t real?” you help, seeing that he’s struggling with finding proper words. Harry smiles slightly and nods.

“Yes, when I did that, you said nothing. It made me wonder if what you felt was real but you kept it to yourself and Fred and George acted in some sort of good faith.”

“Right, giving me a potion without me knowing? That’s not a good faith, but I understand what you’re trying to say. They wanted to push us towards each other.”

“Exactly. You’re good with words, by the way, how do you do it?”

“I read a lot,” you shrug and smile shyly as Harry’s eyes fill with what seems to be admiration.

“Anyway, I kept thinking about it and, again, don’t think I’m here to make you feel bad about it or shame you for it, that’s not my intention-“

“Harry, you’re rambling,” you remark with a small giggle and Harry blinks a few times before nodding.

“Oh, yes, that happens when I’m nervous. What I want to say is that regardless the genuineness of your feelings that night, I want you to know that I like you, Y/N. I really really like you.”

For a brief moment, you’re too stunned to even take a breath. You stare at Harry with wide opened eyes, unable to comprehend what he has just told you. But knowing Harry, you are sure that he wouldn’t say such a thing if he didn’t mean it.

You swallow thickly and inhale, exhaling through your nose while you calm your nerves. When you are positive that your voice won’t shake, you grin brightly at Harry.

“It was real although I wish that I didn’t kiss you. With all due respect, of course, it’s just… I didn’t imagine my first kiss to look like that.”

“Well, we still have time to fix it, Y/N,” Harry says cheekily and you chuckle, seeing that he’s growing bolder with every second.

You, too, feel the weight from your shoulders disappear. You cleared things out with Harry, with the best possible outcome on top of that and the only thing that still bothers you is that the twins are still walking unpunished.

“I have an idea how to prank them,” he quirks a brow and you lean forward a little, “if you’re up for it.”

“Of course I am! How can you even ask?”

“Alright, so what I thought of is…”

________

An hour later you walk into the Common Room with a crestfallen expression, sighing heavily as you collapse in an armchair opposite the one Fred is occupying.

“Uuuh, something’s wrong?”

“You dare ask, reason behind my shattered dreams and deepening heartbreak?”

“That bad, huh?”

“He doesn’t even look at me,” you whine, forcing a single tear to escape your eyes and Fred’s face becomes serious.

“Y/N, maybe it’s going to work out.”

“It won’t, Fred. I ruined it and Harry doesn’t want to have anything in common with me. I tried talking to him today but he just ran off.”

“I’m sorry. Is there anything I could do for you?” he offers politely and, much to your delight, you see a small hint of regret in his eyes.

“There’s a flower.”

“A flower?”

“Yes, there’s a flower called Red Tiger Lily. I really like them but there are in Forbidden Forest and it’s already dark, I can’t really go there all alone.”

“No, you can’t. You want me to get it for you?”

“That would be so nice of you! My grandma used to bring them to my room when I was upset, you know…” you add a nostalgic note to your voice and make it tremble in the end and in that moment Fred is absolutely gone.

“Don’t worry, Y/N, I’ll be back soon,” he assures you and pats your knee, leaving the Common Room fast after making sure that he has his wand on him.

“Correct me if I am wrong,” Hermione says as she comes to your chair, sitting on its arm. “But as far as I know there are no Red Tiger Lilies in the Forest. Or anywhere near Hogwarts.”

“You’re not wrong.”

“So, you just sent poor Fred into the dark woods to search for a nonexistent flower?”

“That’s right, I did that.”

“What is waiting for him there?”

“Not ‘what’ but ‘who’. And not only for Fred…”

Hermione smiles knowingly.

“Harry took care of George?”

“Yup.”

“So, you spoke to him?”

“He came while I was trying to study.”

“And?”

“We’re good.”

“But are you-?

You nod and squeal with happiness as Hermione claps her hands, cheering loudly. You two laugh for a bit more but soon, you tug at her sleeve, dragging you outside. You don’t want to miss the show.

_______

You can hear them long before you reach Hagrid’s Hut. He was ready to help you with punishing the twins and so Harry come up with a plan of helping Hagrid in a way.

Hagrid has a garden. Not very big but every garden needs fertilization. And who’s better to assist then two naughty boys wandering in Forbidden Forest after dark?

Fred and George are protesting loudly, waking up every bird in the Forest, that only adds to the noise. Hagrid towers over them as he instructs them as to how properly shove the compost over his little garden.

Harry and Ron are already there, standing a step behind Hagrid and cackling watching the twins’ faces twist with disgust.

Harry reaches out a hand to you as you approach and you gladly lace your fingers together, standing next to him.

“How are they doing?” Hermione asks Hagrid, who shakes his slowly.

“Not very good, I’m afraid. With that pace, I think they need to stay for more or less two hours.”

“You are all monsters!” Fred calls with anger but you only laugh, pleased with how the scheme worked. You actually thought that it would fail, taking Fred and George for smarter than that. Apparently, with a good push they are ready to do anything slightly against the School’s rules.

“I take it you learnt the lesson,” you say sternly, narrowing your eyes at the two of them and they grunt, but nod.

“Tea, kids?” Hagrid asks as he turns to head his Hut, where a kettle starts whistling. You all say yes to his offer and soon, you are sitting on the grass, sipping on a hot tea, observing the twins as they, now silently, bear their punishment.

Harry leans in and places a soft kiss on your cheek and you stroke his palm with your thumb, smiling widely and happily.

No better way to spend the evening, that’s for sure.  


End file.
